macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
VF-1A Valkyrie
The VF-1A Valkyrie is a variable fighter that appears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and "The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?" movie. The VF-1A was the standard mass production variant used by the U.N. Spacy during Space War I. Development After the crash-landing of the ASS-1 in July 1999, it was discovered that the alien crew were a race of giants that were five times the size of a human. Fearful of being unprepared for a conflict with these aliens, the newly formed United Nations Government begins researching anti-giant weapon systems technologies. Utilizing OverTechnology found on the ASS-1, the non-variable humanoid mecha called the Destroid is designed; another weapon system is the transformable Battroid. Technology & Combat Characteristics The U.N. Government contracts Stonewell and Bellcom to develop an all-environment variable fighter eventually known as the "Valkyrie." Rising to the challenge, Stonewell and Bellcom subcontract with OT reaction powerplant producer Shinnakasu Heavy Industry and Destroid developer Centinental to complete a basic design by 2005. The first transformable prototype is successfully tested in 2007 and the U.N. Government decides to formally adopt the Valkyrie in November of that year. By late 2008, mass production is in full swing on the VF-1A variable fighter.Macross Perfect Memory Page 151 Armaments *Fixed RÖV-20 Anti-Aircraft Laser Cannon **Manufactured by Mauler, this can fire 6000 pulses per minute. *GU-11 55 mm Three-Barrel Gatling Gun Pod **Manufactured by Howard, this gun has 200 rounds that are fired at 1200 rounds per minute. *Underwing Hard Points **Comes equipped with 2 sets of 3 AMM-1 hybrid guided multipurpose missiles under each wing. *MK-82 LDGB conventional bombs **12 are can be equipped in 4 groups of 3. *RMS-1 large anti-ship reaction missiles **2 mounted on the outer part of each wing and 1 mounted on the inner part. *UM-7 micro-missile pods **1 for each of the four points on the wings, each carrying 15 Bifors HMM-01 micro-missiles. Special Equipment *GBP-1S ground-combat protector weapon system **Manufactured by Shinnakasu Heavy Industry. It is possible to create a VF-1A GBP-1S Armored Valkyrie but it has not been known to occur. *FAST Pack augmentative space weapon system **Manufactured by Shinnakasu Heavy Industry. This is to create the VF-1A Super Valkyrie . History Space War I VF-1A Valkyries were seen parked around South Ataria Island on February 7, 2009, the launch day of the SDF-1 Macross.Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo The "Angel Bird" variant was used in an aerobatic performance led by Max Jenius with Roy Focker on the ground providing commentary. VF-1A Valkyries were also present aboard the ARMD-01 Space Carrier during the U.N. Spacy's first battle with the Zentradi; one VF-1A Valkyrie was floating behind a Spider Bug when the ARMD-01 took a second hit from the guided beam cannons of Vrlitwhai Kridanik's Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship. In response to the attack, Captain Bruno J. Global, via First Lieutenant Misa Hayase, ordered all fighters to launch and thus the VF-1A Valkyries saw action for the first time when they engaged many Gnerl Fighter Pods in battle above South Ataria Island. The VF-1A Valkyries of the Skull Squadron later returned from battle, following Major Roy Focker's VF-1S Valkyrie. Upon learning from Misa that VT-102, the VF-1D that Hikaru Ichijyo piloted, made an emergency landing in the city, Roy told the VF-1A pilots to fly back to the CVS-101 Prometheus while he looked for Hikaru. That first wave was actually a decoy, the second wave, consisting of Zentradi Battle Pods later emerged from the shores of South Ataria Island. Variants *VF-1A Valkyrie Angel Birds Colors *VF-1A SFV-26 Cavaliers *VF-1A Kakizaki Custom *VF-1A Super Valkyrie **In the movie The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? that depicts the events of Space War I, Hikaru Ichijyo starts out piloting a red-accented VF-1A as a member of the Skull Squadron . *VF-1A Max Custom **Max famously disguised it as a Zentradi . *VF-1A "U.N. Headquarters Guard" Gallery VF-1A Valkyrie Angel Birds-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-6 Roy Focker-5 VF-1D-2 VF-1A-1 SDFM-1.png|A VF-1A parked behind a VF-1D. Spider Bug-1 VF-1A-2 SDFM-1.png|A VF-1A floating inside ARMD-01. Roy Focker-6 VF-1A-3 VF-1S-1 SDFM-1.png|VF-1A and a VF-1S launching. VF-1S-1 VF-1A-1 SDFM-2.png VF-1A Fighter-Armed.png GU-11.gif|GU-11 55 mm Three-Barrel Gatling Gun Pod Notes & Trivia *The Angel Birds were designed as such so that in Battroid mode, the team colors would look like a Japanese schoolgirl sailor uniform—navy blue skirt, red knotted handkerchief, and all. The name "Angel Birds" is a play on the U.S. Navy Blue Angels and U.S. Air Force Thunderbirds demonstration teams. References External links * at the Macross Mecha Manual Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Mecha Category:Variable Fighters Category:SDF Macross Category:U.N. Spacy Mecha